The Player (Garry's Mod)
Summary The Player is the main playable character in the game Garry's Mod, they originate from the Sandbox mode of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A with Explosives, 8-C with Physics Gun, likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Varies (Determined by player) Origin: Garry's Mod (Sandbox) Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Player Character, Varies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure (Via Remover tool, Clean Up, and Remove), Summoning, Fire Manipulation (Via Ignite), Telekinesis (Via Drive), True Flight, Phasing (Via Noclip and No Collide), Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Creation, Thread Manipulation (Via Rope tool), Matter Manipulation, Duplication (Via Duplicator tool), Shapeshifting (Via Playermodels), Mind Manipulation (Via ignore players and disable thinking), Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Via Light and Lamp tools), Size Manipulation (Via Inflator tool), Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation (Via Eye, Face, and Finger poser tools), Bone Manipulation (Via Bone Tool), Transmutation (Via Colour and Material tools), Status Effect Inducement, Sealing, Immortality (Types: 1, 2, and 4), Petrification (Via Material tool), Healing (Via Med kits), Basic Power Negation (Can control what weapon a spawned character has, consequently can take weapons from those who would typically have them), Antimatter Manipulation (Via pulse rifles secondary fire) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can punch a water tower so that it moves a small amount) | At least Small Building Level with various explosives, Building Level with Physgun and environmental objects, Likely Universe Level+ with Remover and Clean Up Everything | Universe Level+ with Remover and Clean Up Everything Speed: Athletic Human via running, Superhuman via Noclip with Subsonic reactions (Can dodge point blank Crossbow bolts which travel at 240km/h) | Athletic Human via running, Superhuman via Noclip with Subsonic reactions | Massively FTL+ via max settings Noclip (6e+231c) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (~136.078kg) | At least Class T via Physics gun, Likely Infinite | At least Class T via Physics gun, Likely Infinite Striking Strength: Wall Level | Wall Level with Gravity Gun and crowbar, Building Level with Physics gun. | Universe Level+ via combining immense speed with Prop Kill Durability: Wall Level (Can withstand hits from their own crowbar) | Wall Level | At least Mountain Level (Can withstand the maximum amount of exploding barrels possible easily), Likely Universe Level+ with God Mode Stamina: Unknown (Though they never show signs of tiring) Range: Hundreds of Metres Standard Equipment: Crowbar, Gravity Gun, Physics Gun, 9mm Pistol, .357 Magnum, SMG, Pulse Rifle, Shotgun, Crossbow, Grenades, RPG, Camera, Toolgun Intelligence: Genius (Casually builds large complex structures for fun, proficient with many weapons) Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Feats: * Capable of surviving the maximum amount of exploding barrels exploding head on (2,147,484,434 explosive barrels, equal in power to the players rocket, equates to approximately 536.87 Megatons) * Capable of casually lifting 2,147,484,434 of every type of spawnable object this equates to 9.956687591E+14kg - Class T * Capable of moving at the highest speed value in the game (240 nines) with a value of 1 being 7km/h. This value equates to 6.00415371356673692e+231x the speed of light! Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Prop Kill - The player uses the a spawned object to fling towards the opponent using the Physics Gun * Clean Up - The player completely removes a specified aspect of the universe, the strongest version of which being "Clean Up Everything" which removes all aspects of the universe Key: Base (With no equipment) | With Equipment | Full Potential Note: This Profile is for the player from the Sandbox version of the game specifically. Category:Garr'y Mod Category:Gmod Player Category:Video Game Characters